1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a processing method for a package substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known is a package substrate such as a CSP (Chip Size Package) substrate composed of a substrate, a plurality of device chips mounted on the substrate in a plurality of separate device regions defined by a plurality of crossing division lines, and a sealing layer formed of resin for sealing the device chips. The package substrate is divided along the division lines by a cutting apparatus, thereby obtaining a plurality of individual packages having the same size as that of each device chip.
As a general dividing method for the package substrate, the package substrate is held by holding means (chuck table) in the condition where the sealing layer is in contact with the holding means and the substrate is exposed. In this condition, alignment is performed according to electrodes, bumps, etc. provided on the substrate, and the substrate is next cut along the division lines to obtain the individual packages.